The present invention relates to bale wrapping implements, and more specifically, relates to such implements as are trailed from a large round baler and used to wrap bales ejected onto the device from such baler.
Bale wrapping implements are employed for the packaging of bales, preferably bales formed by balers from harvested crop, for example, grass. The packaging results in the relatively small amount of baled silage being enclosed completely in an air-tight material, for example, in foil or sheeting.
DE-A1-41 20 733 shows a bale wrapping implement for the packaging of a bale with foil, the machine including a main frame supported on two wheels arranged close to the baler and an arrangement for wrapping the bale. The main frame is rigidly connected to the baler and includes an adjustable telescoping bale transport frame for the transport of a bale, received from the bale-forming chamber of the baler once the bale discharge gate is opened, to the bale wrapping arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,270, granted to Brambilla on Aug. 11, 1987 shows a bale wrapping implement having a relatively large main frame coupled in trailing relationship to a large round baler for pivoting vertically at its attachment with the baler and supported on a pair of caster wheels.
The problems underlying the invention is seen in the costly configuration of known bale wrapping implements.
According to the present invention, there is provided a bale wrapping implement that is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art bale wrapping devices.
An object of the invention is to provide a bale wrapping implement of simple construction which is coupled in trailing relationship to a baler such as to follow the contour of the ground.
Another object is to provide a bale wrapping implement, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein the main frame includes a first frame component coupled to the baler and a second frame component coupled to the first frame component for horizontal movement relative to the first frame component between a wrapping position spaced from the baler discharge gate, wherein a bale supported by the second component may be wrapped without any interference between a wrapping apparatus and the baler discharge gate, and a bale-receiving position close to said discharge gate, wherein a bale support arrangement carried by the second frame component receives a bale when the latter is discharged from the baler.
A more specific object is to provide a bale wrapping implement, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, wherein a wrapping mechanism is pivotally supported by the first frame component and linked to the second frame component and wherein an extensible and retractable actuator is coupled between the first frame component and said wrapping mechanism so as to cause the wrapping mechanism to pivot together with the second frame component when the second frame component is moved between its bale wrapping and bale receiving positions.